Beach Fun
by DatEmoBish
Summary: Bade have fun at the beach.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**So, I was at the beach with my beautiful girlfriend Taylor, and was like "This may make a good Bade oneshot!" So here we go.**

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Beck! It's cold! SO COLD!" I laugh and giggle and try to talk all at once while Beck Oliver, MY boyfriend splashes water at me. "Alright. Fine. I'll stop." He says, while running his wet fingers through his now damp hair. He holds his hand out, and I obviously take it. He leads me over to the beach towel, and without warning, pulls me in close and kisses me. I don't mind when he does that, but there are kids all around us, now staring at us. I pull back. "BECK! you gotta learn to control yourself! There are little kids here!" I say, pretending to be upset, then playfully slapping his arm.

"Here you go." Beck says while handing me his flannel shirt for me to wear over top of my bikini. He throws on his Hollywood Arts jacket, and we pack up, and head to the car. I put on a pair of daisy dukes I for some reason have left on my seat. In case you didn't figure it out yet, shotgun is MY seat. I leave the flannel undone, because I still have my bikini on. "So, how 'bout we get ice cream? Ya know, while we wait for everyone else?" He asks me, briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at me. "Sure." I respond, happy to have a sugar dose. We pull up at CC Swirls, one of my favourite ice cream parlours.

There were at least 9 men looking at me, and Beck must've noticed, because he puts his hand around my hip, and I naturally move closer to him. "Hi. What would you like to get?" The girl at the desk asks us. Beck turns to me. "Babe, what do you wanna have?" He asks me, which means we're gonna be sharing a serving. "French vanilla, mint, and brownie." I say, or mostly ask, in case Beck doesn't like one of them. Beck nods his head, and hands the girl the cash.

We sit down, and get settled in. I look at the receipt number. "four hundred forty-three." I say, then look at the screen saying which numbers are being served, and which are being made. Ours was one of the bottom ones, which means it'll take a while. We get our ice cream, and start eating. Pretty soon, it gets so crowded, we go outside.

Beck pulls up the trunk cover or whatever it's called (It's the back part of the car) on the SUV, and we sit down. We sit there because it's shady, and the AC is running, as well as there's pillows to sit on, and it's cleaner than the ground. Pretty soon, I get 2 texts.

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat.**

**Can't come. My brother broke his arms and legs and my wrist.**

I frown, and read the other one.

**To: Jade**

**From: Andre**

**Can't go. Grandma may be put in asylum.**

"So Cat and Andre can't come, did anyone text you?" I ask. "Yup. Tori said her sister accidentally burned her face off. Robbie's grandma can't work the computer, and Andre-" "I know. Andre's grandma may go to an asylum." I say, cutting him off. We finish the ice cream, and go back to the beach, because we aren't gonna be waiting for anyone anymore.

I sit down on some rocks, and watch the waves splash over the sand. I feel a pair of warm arms slide around me, and pull me into a hug. "Say you love me." I say. Only Beck knows that it's my way of asking "Do you love me?' "I love you so goddamn much." Beck tells me, looking in my eyes before breaking out into a massive, shit eating grin, and kissing me, once again. I wrap my hands around his neck, and kiss back. Eventually, we pull back for air, but he still has his hands around me.I nuzzle into his body, and we stay like that for a little while.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Water fight!" Beck yells while we throw water at eachother. I dive underwater, with the intention of pulling Beck down, but when I get close to him, he picks me up bridal style. "Now that's not very polite, babe." He says matter-of-factly. "Put me down." I say, quickly getting bored. "Yes ma'am." He says, putting me down, but not before kissing me.

"Ya know babe, music would make this even better." He says, drying off his hair. I think about it for a hot second, then agree. We go into his car, and listen to Riot by 3 Days Grace. I put it up to full volume, because it's very quiet there, and the words to the chorus are "Lest's start a riot!" I start singing it, because I simply couldn't resist.

"If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

So ripped off, so stepped on

You're not the only one

Refusing to back down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy

So dirty, so fucked up

If you feel so walked on

So painful, so pissed off

You're not the only one

Refusing to go down

You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty

So used up, so let down

If you feel so angry

Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot

Let's start a riot."

Pretty soon, the next song comes on. Mayhem by Halestorm. I sing, because I love Halestorm.

"I'm so bored with

This world that spins around me

Used to make me dizzy

And I'm so tired of

These boys that hang around me

Used to drive me crazy

A little mayhem never hurt anyone

When am I gonna get some

A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone

Where am I gonna get some

A little mayhem never hurt anyone

How am I gonna get some, get some, get some

A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone

How am I gonna get some, get some, get some, oh

Gruelling tensions

Want me in a spiral

I'm waiting to unravel

Twisted motives

Drive me in a circle

I'm dying to untangle

A little mayhem never hurt anyone

When am I gonna get some

A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone

Where am I gonna get some

A little mayhem never hurt anyone

How am I gonna get some, get some, get some

A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone

How am I gonna get some, get some, get some, oh, oh, oh

I wanna feel the rave house

I wanna hear the uproar

A little pandemonium

I know I'm not the only one

I wanna be thrown away

I wanna feel the walls shake

I wanna feel the walls shake

I wanna feel the walls shakin', shakin', shakin', shakin'

One, two, three, four, oh

Looking for some mayhem

Need a little mayhem

Need a little mayhem

Looking for some mayhem

Looking for some mayhem, yeah, yeah

Need a little mayhem

Want to hear some mayhem, yeah"

Beck looks at me like I was Joan Jett or something like that. I laugh and then kiss him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

We go back to his place, and dry off, then get changed. We sit down on the couch and watch Friends. Don't ask. And then things got escalated. Quickly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"And that, Hannah, was the night you were conceived." I say to me and Beck's 11 year old daughter, Hannah Oliver. She has brown hair, like Beck, but eyes like me. She's tall and thin for her age. "Aye! I got doughnuts! Who wants some?!" Andre yells, throwing open the door. We run over, because what 27 year olds and 11 year old wouldn't want some? "Hey guys!" Cat says, with her and Robbie's 10 year old daughter, Emilija. (Pronounced Emilia.) Hannah and Emilija are best friends. "Why are we eating doughnuts instead of being productive?" Andre wonders aloud. "Because we've been best friends for what? Like 14 years? For Cat and I, like 24 years." I say. "Here's to never growing up!" Beck says. I get up, and put on Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. "What? You thought that just because I'm married to Beck, I have a daughter, and I'm one of the best actresses/Playwrights in the world, I'd change my taste in music?" I ask.

We all get onto the carpet in the living room, and we dance like we're in high school again, forgetting we're almost 30.

* * *

**I thought I'd write a random beach oneshot because school's over, and I bet you didn't expect the ending. In case you don't understand, Jade was saying the whole thing to her 11 year old daughter, Hannah. I thought I'd throw in the future of the characters, and in case you're wondering where Tori is, I don't really like her, so I didn't add her in it, so let's just say she's on tour with her latest album.**

**∑¥∆Fallon∆¥∑**


End file.
